


Oxycotin

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [87]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little white pills plagued both Shannon’s and Jared’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxycotin

Jared frowned as he took a sip of his water, his blue eyes looking around the crowded room. Loud music blasted around him, drowning out the chatter of partygoers that were surrounding him. Sighing, Jared broke through the crowd and hummed. Where was his brother? He turned and glanced around and smiled when he saw the bathroom; his brother had such a small bladder.

                He pushed into the tiled room and let out a deep breath when the music dimmed significantly. “Shan?”

                A soft groan made Jared’s eyebrows furrowed. He leaned and put his glass of water onto the sink before kneeling. “Shannon!”

                He rushed to the stall and pushed his shoulder into the door, forcing it open. Jared fell to his knees once again and turned his brother over, “Goddamn it Shannon, what the fuck did you take this time?” he muttered as he looked around.

                He frowned when he reached into the toilet to get out a small orange bottle. Turning it, he sighed. Oxycontin. Taking a deep breath, he put Shannon’s arm around his shoulder and lifted him up so Shannon was bent over the bowl. He forced his brother’s door open and shoved his fingers down Shannon’s throat, praying that this worked. Sure enough, Shannon gurgled before vomiting. Small white pills floated in the bile. Sighing, Jared turned Shannon over and smoothed back the sweaty bangs. Glazed over hazel eyes stared blankly at Jared. “…Sorry.”

                Jared smiled sadly, “Me too.”


End file.
